You're My Best Enemy
by Momoko and Miyako
Summary: Leaf and Gary hate each other. Leaf and Gary have to travel together. Gary actually has a secret crush on Leaf. Hey, no one said Pokemon journeys were easy. Leaf/Gary


**You're My Best Enemy**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Kin: It's time for…**

**Gin: Oranges!  
**

**Kin: OVER MY DEAD BODY! (hates oranges) No, this is our newest story, 'You're My Best Enemy'! We don't like wasting time, so we'll just cut to the chase and get started.**

**Audience: H-Hang on! Why are there two authors?**

**Gin: We share an account on FanFiction, check our profile for more info, now DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

Kin: ROGER!

**Guy named Roger: Yes?**

Kin and Gin: NOT YOU!

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon in any way whatsoever. *sob*

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Leaf, hurry up! You're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, Mom, I'm coming! Gosh!"

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes came running down the stairs. She was wearing a white safari-style hat, a blue shirt, a black tank top over it and a red pleated skirt. She seemed to be in a large hurry. "Is my bag packed? Am I forgetting anything important?" She asked frantically.

The girl's mother rushed up to her and handed her a backpack. "No, you're good. Ohh, I can't believe my little baby Leaf is all grown up already!" She cried, hugging her daughter. The girl, whose name was indeed Leaf, squirmed impatiently. "I know, Mom, I love you too. I'll call you at Viridian Town's Pokémon Center!" She said, kissing her mother one more time and then running out of the door.

Leaf was 12 years old. She had recently obtained her Trainer's License, and now she could have her own Pokémon. Professor Oak had originally said she had to wait until she was 15, but for some reason for another he had agreed to let her start earlier on two conditions that he would tell her about when she arrived. She was now heading to Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak was a revered studier of Pokémon, and he lived right in Leaf's vicinity, Pallet Town. Oak was an old family friend of theirs.

Leaf ran into the large building that was Oak's lab. "Professor Oak, I'm here!" She called out, but the voice that answered was definitely _not_ the elderly Professor.

"Leafy! You're only ten minutes late!" A boy's voice laughed. Leaf's eyes narrowed.

The boy in front of her had brown spiky hair and green eyes. He wore a plain black short-sleeved shirt and light brown pants. He wore a smirk on his face. "Hello, Leafy!" He greeted with a hint of sarcasm.

Leaf growled. "Don't call me that!" She protested. "Anyways, why are you here, Gary?"

The boy, Gary, frowned a bit and answered, "Well, Gramps said that he would let me start my journey early on two conditions, but he said I wouldn't find out what they were until you got here." Gary was Professor Oak's grandson. He was a cocky, overconfident boy of thirteen years old, and at thirteen years old he was eleven months older than Leaf.

Just then, an old man with gray hair and a white lab coat walked into the room. "Ah, Leaf, you're here!" He smiled. Leaf grinned back. "Professor Oak!" She greeted. "Hey, Gramps." Gary said carelessly; Leaf elbowed him in disgust. The blue eyed girl then turned to the Professor, saying, "So what did you want to tell us, Professor Oak?"

The old man smiled and said, "Well as you know, I have allowed you two to start your journey early—on two conditions, that is."

"So what are the conditions?" Gary asked, getting annoyed. Oak grinned more, but simply answered, "Well first, wouldn't you two like to pick your Pokémon?"

Leaf and Gary's eyes lit up as the Professor gestured to a table with three Pokéballs on it. Gary immediately stepped forward to choose, but Oak outstretched his arm and blocked the boy, scolding, "Gary, where are your manners? Ladies first."

Gary scowled briefly, but then composed himself, turning to Leaf and bowing grandly saying, "You heard the good man, Leafy. Ladies first."

Leaf glared at him as she flounced past him, taking a good look at the three Pokéballs that stood before her. She cautiously took the middle one and threw it into the air, saying, "Ok, let's see what you are!"

A white light emerged from the Pokéball, floating around for a moment before finding shape and revealing itself to be a bright red lizard-like Pokémon. It had a small flame on its tail, and dark, coal black eyes. "Char charm!" it cried as it jumped excitedly into Leaf's arms. Leaf squealed in excitement.

"Ohhh, you're so CUTE!" She screamed happily. Gary winced in pain. "So I take it that that'll be your Pokémon?" He questioned irritably. Leaf nodded animatedly, holding the Pokémon to her chest. "I see, that specific Pokémon would be a Charmander." Oak approved. "Very good choice!"

Gary's eye twitched slightly at his grandfather's remark as he stepped forward and picked one of the two remaining Pokéballs. He stared for a bit at them, then proclaimed, "There is only one fair, intelligent, and totally reasonable solution on how to go about choosing my Pokémon." He then pointed a finger at one and started: "Eeney meeney minie moe, catch a Growlithe by his toe..."

Leaf facepalmed while Oak simply sweatdropped nervously. When Gary was finished with his little ritual, he took the Pokéball on the left. "The gods have chosen!" He stated importantly, and then he threw his choice into the air.

The white light that emerged revealed itself to be a turtle-like Pokémon. It was bright blue and had a dark brown shell covering it, and the slightly thick lashes on its eyes made it appear to be a girl. She looked around carefully, and when she noticed the people staring at her, she went a fine red. "S-Squirtle squirt!" She exclaimed and then proceeded to retreat into her shell. Gary sweatdropped.

"Come here, girl, I won't hurt you..." He tried, holding out his hands, but the shell seemed to be slowly edging away from him. Oak then informed, "That one is Squirtle. She's... a... a little shy."

"I figured." Gary muttered, still trying to win over the little Water Type. "No matter, I'll just make friends with her! Now come here, girl..."

"SQUIRT!" The Squirtle cried as a jet of water escaped from the shell, hitting Gary in the face. "GACK!" Gary spluttered as he was drenched. Squirtle emerged from her shell, running off the lab table and onto the floor. "S-squirt squirtle!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Gary exploded, running after her. "JUST—GET—OVER—no worries, Gramps, I got this—HERE!" Eventually, after two nasty slips, three more water guns to the face and several broken glass beakers, Gary scooped Squirtle up in his arms. "HA!" He yelled in triumph.

"Squirt," Squirtle cried, tears balling up in her eyes. "Squirt squirtle squirt."

"Oh, c'mon, don't cry..." Gary said frantically, rocking his Pokémon back and forth quickly. This only made the situation worse. Leaf eventually exhaled exasperatedly, walking over to Gary and forcing Squirtle from his arms. "Hey!" Gary protested, but Leaf had the Squirtle now and she rocked it gently and slower than Gary had, and eventually Squirtle fell asleep. Leaf turned to Gary. "I would return her to her Pokéball now if I were you," She advised. Gary jumped and fumbled for Squirtle's Pokéball, eventually returning her. Leaf did the same with her new Charmander.

"Ok, so now what are the conditions?" The blue-eyed girl inquired, turning to the Professor. Oak smiled and took out two small devices from his lab coat pocket, as if this had all been rehearsed. "These are Pokedexes 1985 and 3527." He informed. "They record data of any Pokémon you

see. What I would like you to do is take these with you on your journey and record data on all the Pokémon you see. Can you do that?"

The two teenagers nodded. "Of course we will!" Leaf answered excitedly. "Eh, I'm game." Gary agreed coolly. "What's the second condition?"

"One moment, please?" Oak asked. He then walked briskly to a large machine and hid behind it. He then said,

"I would like you two to travel together."

...

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Leaf and Gary yelled together.

Oak came out from behind the machine smiling, but he had the evil glint in his eye that his grandson had inherited. "I guess you don't want to keep Charmander and Squirtle, then." He sighed mournfully.

Leaf and Gary froze. Leaf loved her Charmander despite only having met it five minutes ago, and Gary had become slightly attached to Squirtle. They looked at each other with narrowed eyes. Finally Leaf sighed.

"Fine," She agreed. "I guess I can put up with this idiot for a bit." Gary then consented, "Yeah, and I guess I can keep Leafy Green out of trouble for ya."

Oak nodded. "Good! Oh, and the Pokedexes have a special link between them, so I know when you're not in the same town or on the same route together. So don't try leaving Pallet together and then splitting up."

Leaf flinched, and Gary cursed under his breath.

Leaf then turned and started walking towards the door. "Well then, let's get going. First stop: Viridian City!" She said half cheerfully and half sarcastically. Gary sighed and started to follow her, but Oak put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"What _is _it, Gramps?" Gary asked exasperatedly. Oak had a serious look on his face.

"Gary," He said, "You'll never be able to make your feelings known to her if you keep acting like this."

Gary's eyes widened slightly and his face went slightly pink, but then he simply brushed off his grandfather's hand and muttered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ga~ry!" Leaf called irritably. "Hur~ry!" Gary sighed, but followed her nonetheless. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Kin: Short prologue. Longer next time. *passes out from lack of sleep***

**Gin: You **_**really **_**need to stop playing Rune Factory until late every night.**

**Kin: *mumble* I don't **_**always **_**play Rune Factory... Sometimes I watch anime on my cell phone too...**

**Gin: Either way, quit staying up so late.**

**Kin: It's only until ten.**

**Gin: T_T**

**Kin: Eleven.**

**Gin: T_T**

**Kin: ...On a good day.**

**Gin: *satisfied***

**Please review~!**


End file.
